Helping Out
by mali86
Summary: Steve helps Natasha out. My first fanfic. Please be kind. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is my very first time posting a fanfiction. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please keep in mind that it is rated M.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the Avengers or any of the characters.

* * *

Natasha stood under the much needed, as –hot- as- she- could- stand- it spray of water in her shower of the Avenger's tower. She, Tony and Clint had just come back from a long grueling mission in Wakanda where they helped Black Panther restore order after Man-Ape had tried taking over the country again. They'd been there for over two weeks and had aided in repairing the destruction he had caused. Natasha hadn't minded being there but it was always overbearingly hot and they didn't have showers. She'd had to wash in their bathing house that just didn't make her feel as clean as a shower did. So, of course, the very first thing she did when coming back to the tower was to head straight for her bathroom. She hadn't stopped to say hello to anyone. Some things were just too important.

While standing under the shower Natasha became more and more aware of the ever increasing need for something else. Besides the lack of a decent shower she had also lacked privacy in Wakanda. She had roomed with some of the female warriors of the country and it had been just one giant room with several beds. Definitely no privacy and as a result she had an undeniable itch that needed scratching. She had felt it before they left but hadn't had time to deal with it and now with the hot water pouring over her body she could feel the pulsing of her arousal between her legs.

Turning off the water she didn't even bother toweling off, she headed straight for her bed. The bed would get wet but, oh well, it'd dry soon enough. Natasha pulled open the drawer of her nightstand and took out her light blue vibrator. She'd found a need for one as she hadn't had sex in about two years. The Avengers kept her too busy to have an actual relationship with someone and, contrary to popular belief; she did not sleep around or do one night stands.

Natasha lay back on her bed and found a comfortable position. With her legs splayed open she turned on the vibrator to her favorite setting which was a constant vibration at high speed and set it on her clit. The pleasure was instantaneous and sent waves rippling through her body that made her nipples peak and harden. While she worked the vibrator with her right hand her left hand skimmed up her body to play with her breast were she squeezed and pulled at her nipple sharply. She slipped the vibrator down to tease at her entrance and used it to drag some of her juices up to her clit. She was so engrossed in her pleasure she didn't even hear that someone had entered her floor and had made their way to her bedroom door that was hanging wide open.

When Tony and Clint had walked into the kitchen after having cleaned up themselves, Steve was glaring into an empty refrigerator. Clint walked up behind him, "Thor and Bruce strike again huh?" Thor was always known for cleaning out the refrigerator and Bruce couldn't really help it. After he turned into the Hulk he was always starving and needing to replace energy. It was just a race to see which one of them made it to the food first.

Steve left out a sigh, "Yes so it's either eat out or order in."

"Order in. I'm exhausted and will only be awake long enough to make my stomach happy. And pizza, please! From that questionable place down on the corner. I'm begging for something unhealthy." Clint said.

"Well I don't know how happy that will make your stomach but pizza's ok with me. How about you Tony?"

Tony was busy downing a good glass of whiskey but gave him the thumps up. Steve just laughed and turned to Clint, "Want to order and I'll go let Natasha know?"

"On it." Clint replied, looking for the number on his phone.

* * *

Steve walked down the hall to the elevator. Upon entering he selected Natasha's floor and leaned back against the wall as it went up. The door opened up into the living room that also sectioned off to a kitchenette. Not seeing Natasha there he turned right and headed down the hall towards her bedroom. He turned left into her bedroom and immediately stopped dead. Natasha was lying naked on her bed; head thrown back, legs splayed wide, one hand working her breast and the other moving between her legs.

Steve couldn't move. He wanted to quietly make a run for the elevator but his feet stayed stubbornly rooted to the floor. He heard a tiny pleasure filled gasp escape from her mouth and he felt it like a blow to his stomach, tightening his abdomen and hot blood coursing to his cock. She somehow hadn't noticed him yet and he couldn't help but admire the beautiful sight she made. She must've just come from a shower as her skin had a light sheen made visible by the bedside lamp and her hair fell in messy strands around her head. His gaze traveled down to her chest where he watched her fingers roll her nipple wishing he could replace her fingers with his mouth and the thought caused his mouth to water. His eyes continued further south to see her working something light blue against her clit and when he heard the sound of a light buzzing he realized it was a vibrator. At that realization a low groan escaped from his throat.

Natasha's eyes snapped open and her hands stopped. Steve had the passing thought of _OH SHIT _before her eyes hooded and became dark and her hands started moving again. A smile graced her lips and she said her voice heavy with longing, "Well, Rogers, are you just going to stand there or are you going come help me out?"

Steve might have been shocked by her words but he was more shocked to find his feet strolling effortlessly towards her side. His feet had been stuck fast to the floor before but now they were light as air. Now at her side he was leaning over her as her hand snaked from her breast to wrap around his head and pull his lips to hers. Sealing their lips together he pushed one hand into her still damp hair and reached the other one down to cup her breast. Natasha flicked the vibrator off and tossed it aside then reaching up to slide her arm around his shoulder and pulled him onto the bed. He stopped long enough to kick off his shoes then he was hovering over top of her with one leg between her thighs. He started kissing down her neck to her collarbone stopping to suckle here and there and when he made it to her breast he sucked a nipple deep into his mouth while his hand pulled and teased the other. His lips on her breast were heaven but she wanted to feel all of him. Natasha groaned pulling his head back to her and sealing their lips back together while pulling his shirt from his pants and undoing the buttons. Steve shrugged off his shirt as Natasha worked on the buckle of his pants, got it and moved on to his button and fly. Getting them undone she pulled up her feet and used them to push his pants down to his knees where he had to get up to take them off.

"Boxers too." Natasha huskily told him.

It dawned on him at that point how far they had gone and how much further they were going to go. Part of him wanted to grab his pants and run but he knew there was no going back now. If there was a possibility of this ruining their friendship then he was sure the damage had already been done. But really there was no way he could turn away from her now. Still he eyed her for any sort of sign that this wasn't what she wanted as he pushed his boxers down and kicked them off his feet. Seeing nothing but want on her face he started back to the bed only to have her sit up and wrap her fingers around his throbbing cock. Natasha looked him straight in the eyes while she stroked his cock up and down then bent her head down to take him in her mouth.

Steve reached a hand to her face to stop her, "You don't have to…" He said.

She pushed forward anyway saying, "But I want to." And took him into her mouth. When he took off his boxers before she knew he was watching her, waiting for her to stop him. He was so painfully handsome, kind and sweet that there was no way she could possibly regret this moment with him. When she took him into her mouth his hand that was still cradling her face reached into her hair. Not pulling or pushing. Just to string his fingers through her hair as another point of contact.

Natasha had her mouth wrapped around his cock but he was very well endowed, probably nine inches long and very thick and she was only able to take the tip of him in her mouth where she tongued and sucked on him. She wrapped her fingers around the base to stroke him where she couldn't reach with her mouth. When she had flattened her tongue against the underside of his cock to curve over the slit of his opening he grunted and gently reached down to pull her away from him. She gave him a questioning look as he pulled her up to seal his mouth over hers. "I want more of you." He said in answer between kisses.

Natasha smiled against his lips and lay back on the bed, pulling him on top of her where he settled between her thighs. His hand went between them, sliding down her tone stomach to the wetness in between her legs. He pushed her outer lips apart to rub his finger against her opening then stroked his finger in and out before adding a second finger. She was very wet and was rocking her hips into his hand. Natasha was more than ready and told him so by whimpering his name pleadingly, "Steve…" and then he was pulling his fingers from her to spread her wetness over his cock before lining himself up at her entrance.

"Natasha, you're sure?" The gentleman in Steve had to ask one last time if this was what she wanted. Natasha looked into Steve's eyes and whispered, "Yes, I want you." and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was scary, she thought, just how much she did want him.

With their lips still pressed together Steve pushed his cock into her wetness. As the head went in he could feel just how tight she was and tried to take it slow when all he wanted was to just surge all the way into her to the hilt. Steve pushed steadily into her until he bottomed out and he waited for her to adjust to him before he started rocking himself into her. He kissed her again then kissed down to her neck and suckled her there.

Natasha breathed a moan into his ear; she had never felt so full before. She felt herself being stretched to the limit. If he had been any bigger it would have been painful. As it was, she was sure it was the best sex she'd ever had. He was so big and she felt so tight that she could feel every slick inch of him pushing in and out of her. It didn't take long before he was picking up the speed of his trusts and she couldn't control when her kegel muscles gripped him every time he went to pull himself from her. It was like her body was demanding he stay seated within her and her mind really couldn't find fault with the idea either.

When Steve pushed into her again his pelvis pushed into her clit and Natasha let loose a cry as she was slammed into cumming hard. Feeling her walls clutch around him and hearing her sharp cry Steve felt his orgasm take hold. It felt like she was trying to pull him into herself. Steve continued to thrust into her, increasing and making the pleasure last, until their orgasms had ebbed. He stopped then, fully seated inside of her and pulling her mouth to his. They kissed hotly while still pulsing with ecstasy. Her walls still clenched and unclenched rhythmically around him and he could feel his cock jerking inside of her in reaction.

When Steve regained some of his mind he went to pull away from her not wanting her to have to take his weight but Natasha locked her legs tighter around his waist. The action made her muscles clench around him again and he let out a groan. He then rolled over onto his back, taking her with him so that she now lay on top of him, his cock still buried inside her. They lay there catching their breaths with her head pillowed on his chest and his one hand draped around her waist while his other hand ran up and down her back.

Steve's mind was slowly coming back to him and his thoughts started to race. What the hell just happened? What's going to happen now? Could they still be team members? Was this a one-time thing? Did he want it to be more? Did she? And then one thought made him jolt underneath her. She looked up at him curiously.

Reading the concern and panic on his face to be because of what they just did a soft smile spread over her face before she said, "It's okay, Steve. We can figure this out."

"That's not it, Natasha. We didn't use any protection."

Natasha let out a breathy laugh before she laid her head back on his chest and his arms instinctively wrapped around her again. He frowned at her laugh, "You could get pregnant." He pointed out.

"Nope. Because of the serum the Red Room gave me, my white blood cells react faster to any foreign substances in my body and destroys them. As a result, I cannot get pregnant." She tells him in a matter of fact tone.

Steve's frown deepens, "That doesn't bother you?"

Natasha lets out a breath that drifted across his chest, "It doesn't matter if it does. There's nothing that can be done about it. I've chosen to accept it and move on."

They laid there in silence then, simply enjoying being in the other's arms, until they heard Jarvis' voice fill the room.

"Sir Tony would like me to inform you that the pizza has arrived and if you do not hurry Sir Clint will eat it all. Shall I tell them you are preoccupied?"

Natasha and Steve both laughed. Jarvis sure did have one hell of a personality.

"Food?" Natasha could feel Steve's voice rumble through his chest.

"Yes, definitely food!" She said sitting up and pulling herself away from him. His cock, which had still been inside her, pulled out of her as she moved and they gasped. Both wished they could stay where they were. But Natasha could feel her stomach grumble at the thought of food. So she instead pulled Steve in for one last lingering kiss that he eagerly returned before she crossed over to her dresser and pulled out a sports bra, sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. They both dressed and Steve tried to make himself as presentable as possible but he was still looking pretty rumpled.

Natasha giggled and tried to smooth his hair back a bit. He caught her hands in both of his and looked her in the eyes with an affectionate smile. She said, "We will talk about this, Steve. I do like you. I wouldn't have asked you for help if I didn't. And by the way, you help out pretty good." She grinned up at him and turned to walk out of the bedroom. Steve let out a husky chuckle before following after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! I wasn't expecting so many and they made me incredibly happy. Because of all of you I've decided to continue the story so I really hope you still like it.

Please keep in mind that this story is rated M.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Avengers or any characters. Also I do NOT own Interstellar or Matthew McConaughey.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Natasha and Steve's time together and they had decided to see where a possible relationship would take them. However, for the time being they wanted to keep it just between them. They were testing the waters and if it didn't work out then they didn't want it to affect the dynamic of the team. They tried to keep things just as before and that meant no dating, at least, not in the normal definition of it. Sometimes they would meet on the other's floor to have dinner, watch movies, play board games or even work on paperwork from a mission just to be in the company of the other. Most of the time these activities turned into make-out sessions or one them pulling the other to the bedroom.

All in all, they were incredibly happy and their last few weeks together had been amazing. It did make Steve wonder though; if it was so amazing now then how much more amazing would it be when the relationship was out in the open? There had been so many moments in the presence of the other Avengers that he'd just wanted to pull Natasha into his arms to kiss her or hug her or both. Steve was able to hold himself back but still gave into heated gazes and sometimes purposely brushing up against her in close quarters. Steve wasn't into PDA by any means but still found he wanted to proclaim in some way what they were to the other Avengers. It just didn't seem like the right time.

The truth was however that they weren't really being as discreet as they thought they were. All the Avengers had noticed the sneaking glances, secret smiles, light blushes and the random lingering touches. It was also noticed when the two would lag behind or simply disappear for a time. It was during one of these mysterious disappearances that Tony, after having turned around to ask Steve a question and Steve not being there when he was just a moment ago, just couldn't hold it back anymore and commented about it to the rest of the team, plus Pepper and Jane.

"Why do they have to sneak around? We all know something is going on!"

Pepper shook her head in exasperation, "Maybe, Tony, they don't want anyone to know yet."

"Well, they're doing a poor job of keeping it a secret if that's the case. They're googily –eyeing each other every chance they get! That's something I never thought I'd see Natasha do!" Clint exclaimed.

"C'mon Clint! Even Natasha can have a soft side!" said Pepper.

Tony left out a snort, "And apparently it's red, white and blue!"

Pepper reached over and smacked him on the arm, "I think it's sweet! Leave them alone."

"I agree." Bruce inserted. "When and if they want to tell us then they will."

"You know, it's kind of weird but also kind of makes a lot of sense. They almost complement the other in how different they are." Clint mused.

Thor who was sitting in an arm chair with Jane perched comfortably against his chest had stayed out of the conversation until that moment, not understanding why Natasha and Steve having a relationship seemed to be of great amusement to the others. "It is not for us to say but don't you have a saying in this world? Opposites attract?"

"That's very true, Thor, and maybe that's the case. But it doesn't matter. Tony, Clint, leave them alone." Pepper gave them each firm looks.

"Oh fine! We'll let them continue making googily-eyes in secret!" Tony scoffed.

A few seconds later Steve and Natasha walked into the room both with slightly ruffled hair, red lips and slight blushes. Steve made his way over to the love seat and sat down while Natasha went beyond into the kitchen and pulled out a couple of beers from the refrigerator. Coming back in and sitting down beside Steve, she handed him a beer and noticed the seemingly awkward silence in the room, "Something wrong?" she questioned.

Clint shook his head, "Ah, no, just trying to figure out what movie to watch next."

She looked at him quizzically, "Didn't you say you wanted to watch Interstellar?"

"Oh, um, yea that's right! How about Interstellar?" Clint asked, eyeing everyone else.

Everyone readily gave their consent which was strange since they always bickered on what to watch on movie nights and Natasha commented on it, "Wow! That was easy! You guys are just closet Matthew McConaughey fans huh?"

"Oh yes!" Tony cried and placed both hands over his heart, "I'm just so hoping he takes off his shirt!"

"I am!" Jane said.

"Me too!" Pepper agreed.

Tony sent Pepper an "Oh really!" look while Thor leaned in to whisper in Jane's ear, "Who's Matthew McConaughey?"

* * *

There was always some of the group that could not stay awake through their whole movie nights. Tony, Bruce and Thor were still watching the movie intently while Jane had fallen asleep with her head tilted into Thor's neck, Pepper was blinking blearily still trying to watch the movie and leaning against Tony with his arm wrapped around her waist and Clint was completely out with his head back and mouth wide open. Natasha and Steve hadn't faired any better. They'd both fallen asleep and at some point Steve had wrapped his arm around her so that her head was pillowed on his shoulder and his head leaned against hers.

When the movie had finished and the credits started rolling Tony took notice of the couple and looked over to Clint to see if he did too. Seeing him sleeping Tony reached over the arm of the chair and started poking him on the arm. Clint never even flinched.

_Isn't this guy supposed to be a super spy and assassin? _Tony wondered. Clint slept way too soundly and didn't seem to fit those titles at the moment. Finally Tony kicked his leg out to the side catching Clint's foot. Clint shot out of the chair with a yell that startled everyone awake and had Natasha and Steve sitting up starring at Clint in surprise.

Clint looked around in dazed confusion before he noticed the movie had ended and he trudged off, muttering, "I'm going to bed."

Tony sat there shaking his head in annoyance watching him go and caught Pepper glaring at him. "What?"

Pepper stood and stalked out of the room. Tony started after her saying, "You told me to leave them alone and I AM leaving them alone."

Pepper could be heard further down hall, "Tony!"

Quite used to the couples antics Steve just rolled his eyes at them and took his and Natasha's empty beer bottles into the kitchen for recycling. Natasha joined him shortly after saying goodnight to the others. "Looks like we're going to get a rare and quiet night."

Steve pulled her into his arms, "Well then, would it be too presumptuous to ask if you wanted to go to my room or yours?"

A sly smile graced her lips, "Never," she replied, "And my room. Most of your stuff is there anyway."

Natasha stood up on her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips before she was grabbing his hand and leading him out of the kitchen for her room.

* * *

A few days later found them all just returning from a mission on the quinjet and as everyone else filed out to go about their business Natasha stayed behind going through all the jet's supplies to determine what needed to be restocked.

She was using one of the seats as a make shift table with the jet's first aid kit spread out on it when Steve came up behind her and slid his hands around her hips, pulling her back against him. She could feel his hardness pressing against her through both their suits and Natasha knew it was corny but she really just couldn't stop herself from saying, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me?"

Steve let a sarcastic "HA!" before he spun her around and slanted his lips over hers. It quickly turned into a hot make-out session as he turned and walked her backwards into the wall of the jet where she hopped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand glided forward to grip her bottom and the other reached up to pull the zipper of her suit down enough to slip his hand in and cup her breast. When things started to become too heated Steve went to pull away and suggest they go somewhere a bit more private but Natasha simply tugged him back to her.

"Here?" He asked, unsure.

"Here." She replied, pushing him back enough for him to put her down so she could walk over to the jet's controls and shut the rear hatch door. Then she was unbuckling the utility belt from her waist and zipping down her suit the rest of the way. She saw Steve reach for his own suit before she was stopping him.

"Oh, no. Leave it on." She said giving him a wicked smile.

"Got a thing for the suit, huh?" A slight blush stained his cheeks as he reached for her, now completely naked while he was still completely clothed. He was wearing the dark, navy blue suit with the silver star and stripes. She had never told him before how incredibly sexy he was in it.

"Well yes Captain, as a matter of fact, I do." She pulled him back to her so that she had her back to the wall again. He freed his erection from his suit, lifting her up against him, with her legs wrapped around his hips and leaning her into the wall for leverage he pressed himself into her with a groan.

Savoring the contact Steve held still for a moment then started thrusting into her heat. Natasha could feel his suit chafing at her nipples but really it just served to heighten her pleasure. It really didn't take them long to climb the peak. Maybe it was the location or the kinkiness of still being in his suit or maybe that it was all happening at once but they felt their orgasms coming on fast.

Steve reached between them to tease Natasha's clit. He'd only just swirled his finger and she was tossing her head back against the wall with a sharp cry, her sheath fluttering around his cock slamming him into his own orgasm. Feeling unsteady on his feet he leaned more closely into her and started stringing kisses along her neck.

They had just caught their breaths and didn't have a moment more to bask when they noticed the rear hatch door was opening and was already half way down. Steve had just enough time to turn his back to the door, keeping Natasha's naked form from view with his own, when they heard Tony yell out.

"Ahhhh! My eyes, my eyes! Really?! You couldn't make it to your bedroom or some other place that wasn't MY jet?!"

Steve and Natasha could feel their faces absolutely burning and Natasha had her face buried in Steve's collarbone. Steve was still holding her with her legs wrapped around his waist and he was still inside of her but at least the only real view Tony was getting was Natasha's naked legs.

Tony was still ranting about how the jet was going to have to be scrapped and replaced because they chose to desecrate it when Steve, still too afraid to move less he expose Natasha, spat out in a hard voice, "Tony! Give us a few moments of privacy and then we'll talk."

Tony scoffed at that. "Oh, yea, sure. Now you worry about privacy!"

"Stark!"

"Pssh! Yea I'm going! Have fun with your PRIVACY!" And Tony stormed off.

Natasha looked out over Steve's shoulder to verify that Tony had gone before Steve lifted her off him and let her place her feet on the floor. She started putting on her suit and to break the tension between them she said in a playful voice, "Well if I hadn't had a thing for your suit Tony would have gotten a really great view of your backside. I'm sure he'd have been damaged for life!"

Steve chuckled, "Oh no. He'll just never be able ride in the jet again."

"It's a good thing then that his suit can fly!" Natasha laughed, and then sobered, "I'm sorry Steve. If I hadn't pressed…"

Steve held up his hand stopping her. "It's not your fault. You most definitely didn't force me. But this probably means we're done being a secret. I imagine everyone knows now. Are you okay with that?"

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled back smiling, "Yes. I'm very okay with that."

Steve let out a relieved sigh, "I'm glad to hear it. I was thinking it would be okay but it's still good to know."

"This definitely could have come out in a better way but I'm happy we won't be hiding it anymore." Natasha said, taking his hand in hers.

"It's a learning experience. Next time we'll just need to make sure the jet doors are locked down." Steve grinned.

Natasha grinned back as they left the hanger, "Well I never did restock the supplies…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Again thanks so much for the wonderful responses to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the Avengers or any characters.

* * *

Sure enough, Tony had already made sure to tell the rest of team about what he'd found in the quinjet so there was nothing left for Steve and Natasha to do other than to own up to the fact that they'd been dating for the last few weeks. It was to Steve's surprise and Natasha's displeasure that the team already knew and that they weren't as sneaky as they thought. Bedsides Tony's griping about what they were doing on the jet (making Steve and Natasha's faces turn interesting shades of red) they received nothing but well wishes from the team. Pepper was even able to convince Tony not to have the jet destroyed by going as far as to remind him of their own interesting choices of locale. Tony quickly changed his mind and settled with having the jet thoroughly disinfected.

After the team was made aware of their relationship Steve and Natasha made the decision for Steve to go ahead and move onto Natasha's floor of the tower. Steve had wondered, for maybe a whole of a minute, if the relationship was going too fast but he had pretty much been living with her anyway, just without the other Avengers knowing. Now they knew and he had just gone forward and moved the rest of his things, which was surprisingly not very much. He didn't need to move the furniture, it would stay on that floor awaiting any new member to make use of it and Tony had paid for it anyway. All he'd needed to move was his personal affects and most of his clothes had already made it to Natasha's room beforehand.

Some of the team had asked why they went to Natasha's floor instead of his and the answer was simply because her room had the best view. Her room looked out over the better parts of New York and had the benefit of a beautiful sunrise and his previous room had been situated on the opposite side. Steve didn't mind the move at all. He actually loved it. There was nothing better than waking up in the morning with her in his arms and the sunshine spreading warmth over them both. But the best part was when the sunlight came in just right it lit her hair up in the most blazing shade of red tinged with gold. Steve was sure he'd never get tired of seeing or running his fingers through it.

It was another beautiful morning and Natasha had been awake for several minutes but lay there anyway, enjoying the feel of Steve's fingers in her hair. It really was her most favorite part of the day, where they could lay in silence and just be happy to be with each other. In their line of work it was always best to make the most of their down time and try to enjoy the quiet.

"I know you're awake." Steve said as he enveloped her in his arms pulling her more firmly into his chest so she could feel his hardness pressing into her lower back.

Natasha let out a happy hum and turned around in his arms to face him. "I was enjoying it too much to move." She said and leaned in to kiss him.

Steve didn't waste any time in deepening the kiss and reached down to pull her leg up over his waist. Securing her leg there he tickled his fingers down her leg and made his way to her center. Pushing her folds apart he slid his finger up and down her slit before pushing one, then two fingers, inside to stroke in and out.

Natasha feeling her whole body thrumming with pleasure reached between them for his hardness that she squeezed gently and rubbed up and down. When she started to tease her thumb over the tip Steve removed his fingers from her, pulled her up slightly so she aligned with him better and pushed his length into her with one fluid stroke.

The position they were in, lying on their sides with their bellies and chests pressed flush together, made Steve's thrusts shallow and quick and Natasha's leg thrown up over him had narrowed her sheath. They were clutching and panting against the other in moments. All of it made better by feeling each other's bellies quivering alongside their own in approaching orgasms.

Natasha's head was tossed back and Steve took the opportunity to seal his lips along her neck, sucking her delicate skin into his mouth in what would definitely leave a mark. When he could feel her sheath start to quicken around him he gave a few quick hard thrusts before joining her in his own climax.

Steve pulled himself from inside her but continued to hold her tightly against him as they regained their breaths. Natasha was numbly aware of the wetness from their coupling leaking from her onto her thighs and running onto the sheets. Her last thought before being pulled into sleep was the sheets needed changing anyway.

* * *

When they finally pulled themselves from bed they lingered in the shower for just a bit too long and didn't actually make it downstairs to the common area of the tower until just after ten in the morning. It was quite a while later than their usual time. They had themselves a late breakfast before heading to the lab to see if Tony had anything for them to do for the day since there was no eminent end-of-the-world crisis taking place.

When they got to the lab Tony and Clint were leaning over what looked to be blue prints before they looked up to notice Steve and Natasha.

"Just the spy I wanted to see!" Tony exclaimed while gesturing for Natasha to come over.

Natasha walked over to the table that did indeed have blue prints laid out across it while giving Tony a shrewd look, "What do you want, Tony?"

"News through the grape vine has it that my good old pal Justin Hammer has supposedly, finally built a suit that can rival mine. I've already tried hacking into his systems from here but if he has managed to build the suit then he's not keeping information for it on a public server which means I need to get into his building for access. I was hoping my favorite spy and archer would help me out." Tony said in a rush and really laying it on thick.

Natasha was already eying the blue prints of Justin Hammer's building and was feeling a tingle of excitement of finally getting to use her spy skills. She hadn't truly used them in a while and was feeling rusty. The layout of the building was simple enough. She had a feeling this would be all too easy. Not really a challenge but it'd be good enough.

"It looks like you two have already started putting a plan in place. Tell me what you had in mind."

"Pretty simple. The three of us go in tonight after all associates have left. Natasha, you enter disguised as Hammer's secretary under the ruse of having forgotten to finish paperwork. I've met his secretary before and she's pretty flighty. It shouldn't be a problem. Once you're in Natasha, you'll plug this flash drive into her computer. No need to do anything else. Once the drive is plugged in it'll copy everything in his network, public and private. Clint will be watching from this rooftop to make sure there are no issues. Once you've finished, I'll fly in to pick you up with the jet at this location." Tony said pointing out key areas on the digital map he'd brought up.

Steve had stood back and listened but now he narrowed his eyes at Tony, "You'll be getting a lot more information than just whether or not he's replicating your suit Tony. Are you sure that's all you're looking for?"

"I'll admit that, no, it's not. Hammer is dangerous in the technology he builds and he sells it to the highest bidder, no questions asked. The main reason I want in is to see about this suit but while I'm at it I may as well take a more thorough look at what else he's building and who he's selling it to. Any other information Hammer has is useless. My tech is and always will be better. If Hammer is getting too close to something that could turn into a problem it'll be dealt with but for now this is obtaining information only. More than likely he's not even close." Tony said reassuring the others that this wasn't just one of his whims.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, "I'm in. I'd appreciate something a little more challenging next time though."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tony said then looked at Clint.

"I'll probably be bored but yea sure, nothing better to do."

"Steve, I'll just need you to hold down the fort while we're gone. Banner and Thor should be around if you need any back-up."

Steve gave Tony a droll look, "I'm sure we'll be able to handle it."

"Right then! Clint, Natasha, let's get prepped!"

Steve leaned down to peck Natasha on the lips before heading to the gym, leaving them to get ready. Jarvis would let him know of any issues that required the Avengers and he'd touch base with them again before they headed out.

* * *

Later that evening Clint, Natasha and Tony flew out to Hammer's building that was located just outside of Death Valley, CA. The jet had invisibility cloaks and allowed them to go in undetected. Clint was the first to be dropped off at his perch on top of the roof across from Hammer's secretary's office. He'd have the perfect vantage to keep an eye on Natasha should things go south. Tony took the jet around the side of the building near the edge of the parking lot while Natasha checked that her disguise was still in place. She'd had to tie her hair up under a medium length black wig and wore a device in her ear that projected the secretary's face over her own and also changed her voice. She was wearing a crisp white blouse with black pencil skirt and carried a chic black hand bag.

Tony gave her a quick once over and deeming her passable he handed her a badge that would get her into the building and the flash drive that would copy Hammer's network. "Remember, you only need to plug it in. It should take about ten minutes. Then you get back here, we get Clint and we're gone."

"I know how it works, Tony. This isn't my first rodeo." She responded derisively before walking off the jet.

Natasha made it up to the front doors and scanned the badge and with a beep the doors slid open. She immediately was faced with the security officer at the front desk looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there. He simply waved at her as she made her way to the elevator that would take her up to the secretary's office. The blue prints from earlier were spot on and she had no issue finding the secretary's office. Natasha glanced out the window, looking for Clint but knowing she wouldn't see him, she knew he was there anyway. Walking around the desk she pulled out the flash drive and plugged it in to the computer. A little green light flickered on the flash drive and now all she had to do was wait. She was never really good at just waiting though so she started to open up drawers and rifle through some papers, looking for anything that indicated Tony was right.

Natasha was currently leaning over an open desk drawer when she was overcome by a sudden rush of heat and she barely managed to pull the trash can from below the desk before she was vomiting. Instantly she heard Clint in her earpiece, "Natasha, you okay?"

She was still leaning over the trash can, taking deep steady breaths. "Yea, I think I'm okay. Just got nauseated all of a sudden."

She looked at the trash can and grimaced. Definitely a little complication but she thought there was a bathroom just down the hall. She looked at the flash drive and as it was still running she picked up the trash and went looking for the bathroom. She couldn't leave it. That'd be leaving an unquestionable sign that someone had been there. She found the bathroom, cleaned out the trash and when she made it back to the office the flash drive had finished.

Natasha pulled out the flash drive and stuck it in her purse. She made her way through the building again and waved at the guard as she left, making her way back to the jet. Upon entering the jet she showed Tony the flash drive saying, "No problem."

They'd picked up Clint and they were on their way before Clint finally demanded, "What the hell was that?"

That, of course, got Tony's attention. "What the hell was what? What happened? You said there were no problems."

"There WERE no problems."

"Natasha threw up in the secretary's trash can." Clint provided, then, "I don't think I've seen you get sick before."

By that time, Natasha was sending Clint a pretty deadly glare. "It was no big deal. I threw up and I took care of it. I do get sick, just very rarely. The Red Room serum protects me from illnesses. You know that."

"Yes, I do know that. This is why I'm questioning you throwing up in the first place."

Natasha just shrugged, "Maybe it was something I ate. Maybe that pizza from last night."

"The pizza might have been iffy but it's never made you sick before and if it was the pizza then you'd been sick sooner." Clint pointed out.

"I'm fine now. Let's just drop it, okay?"

Clint let it go for the moment but Tony's mind was wondering. What if there had been something in Hammer's building that made Natasha sick? Like it or not Natasha would be checked over once back at the tower.

* * *

The ride back went smoothly enough and while Tony flew the jet Clint and Natasha had been dozing but when Tony went to take the jet in for landing a sharp updraft caused the jet to lurch and subsequently Natasha's stomach as well. She searched frantically for something to be sick in before settling on the purse she used for her disguise, upending it quickly and spilling the flash drive and other knickknacks onto the floor, she retched into the bag.

Tony continued to land the jet in the underground hanger, now more determined than ever that Natasha really was sick and had picked something up from Hammer's building. Clint feeling useless and a little grossed out settled for reaching over to rub a comforting hand over her back.

After putting down the jet Tony threw off his harness and started back to Natasha. He leaned over and picked up the flash drive, leaving the rest of the purse's contents on the floor. "C'mon, we're gonna check you over in medical."

Natasha huffed. She was feeling much better now and really just wanted to lie down and sleep, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Tony, I'm fine. Really. I appreciate your concern but I'm sure I'll be good as new in the morning."

"Listen, Natasha, you could've been exposed to something in that building. With the kind of things Hammer has been known to mess with, it really wouldn't be surprising."

"If that was true then wouldn't the other workers be sick too?" She said.

"Not if it was something they were inoculated against and this was meant to make anyone not supposed to be there sick. It could be a security measure of his." He pointed out. Tony thought it unlikely though. Hammer wasn't that smart. But Clint was right in saying that Natasha should never get sick. Something was definitely up.

"Just get checked out, Nat. It'll only take a few minutes and then you can go to bed." Clint pushed.

Natasha gave in and let them lead her into the building, throwing her purse in the trash along the way. She'd really liked that purse, too. Oh well, at least it hadn't been the real designer brand. She'd picked it up for $10 from some seller along one of the streets of New York. The guy probably had loads more. She'd learned a lesson though and would be putting sick bags on the jet from now on.

Walking through the building Natasha asked, "Where are the others?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. They got pulled out about an hour ago to deal with some dumb guy trying to rob a bank downtown. They should be back anytime now." Tony said.

In the medical lab that was used solely for illnesses and injuries, Natasha hopped up onto an examination table while Tony pulled out a syringe and needle. He was just sticking the needle in her arm when Steve still wearing his suit and covered in dirt walked into the room.

Steve took in Tony withdrawing blood from Natasha's arm and frowned. "Jarvis said you were in here. What's going on? Were there problems?"

"There were no problems", "Nat's sick." Natasha and Clint spoke at once.

"Natasha's sick? How? You were fine before you left." Steve said, filling with concern.

Natasha and Clint glared at each other while Tony spoke up and went about putting Natasha's blood through screening, "Natasha MAY be sick. She threw up twice, once in the secretary's office and once on the jet when we were landing. I'm running her blood now to check she didn't pick something up from Hammer's building."

Natasha walked over to Steve and hugged him, "I'm sure it's nothing, just an upset stomach. I blame Clint's pizza from last night."

"It was not the pizza." Clint protested.

Natasha ignored Clint and looked at Steve's suit, "Why are you so dirty? I thought it was only a bank robbery."

Steve laughed, "It was only a bank robbery. Hulk knocked down one of the walls. I was in the way."

"I'm not gonna have to pay for that, am I?" Tony asked.

"No, probably not. The guy was an idiot, only had one gun but he did manage to have two hostages. Hulk took down the wall; it fell on the robber and me. We need to work on our communication skills."

Clint snorted, "Good luck with that."

Tony's machine that was screening Natasha's blood gave a series of beeps and Tony leaned over the computer reading the results. "Well, it looks like you aren't sick Natasha. Must've been Clint's pizza."

Before Clint could protest again, Jarvis interrupted, "Sir, if I may direct your attention to the next part of the readings. I believe I have a plausible explanation for Miss Romanoff's sickness."

Tony looked over the readings. "It says her hCG is higher than average. I'm not a doctor, Jarvis, what is that?"

"Sir, hCG is Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, commonly known as the Pregnancy Hormone. The high level of hCG in Miss Romanoff's blood indicates that she is pregnant. She could be experiencing the so-called 'morning sickness'."

Dead silence filled the room and then Natasha made a dash for the nearest trash can and was sick again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So who's looking forward to the new movie or has already seen it? I've heard so many mixed things about it and I'm sure I'm gonna want to throw my popcorn at some point but I still can't wait to see it! Maybe in a few weeks though when there's not so many people.

Thanks so much for the great response to the last chapter! I really hope you like this one too :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Avengers or any characters.

* * *

Natasha sat on her knees bowed over the trashcan her long hair blocking her sight of the men in the room. Her stomach was rolling horribly and her thoughts were very much the same. She'd been told that ever since she was given the Red Room serum she'd never be able to conceive. So did they lie to her? It was plausible. The Red Room wanted her and their other assassins to have no other purpose in their lives than to do the Red Room's bidding. The ability to have children might have inspired the operatives to want families. Given that thought Natasha was sure the Red Room wouldn't have told a lie. No, they would've made sure the operatives couldn't have children. So then maybe the serum she was given was faulty. No, again. She'd had unprotected sex with a previous boyfriend before and obviously never became pregnant.

Her head was beginning to hurt and she was somewhat aware of Steve kneeling down beside her, seemingly blocking her from Tony and Clint's view and pushing her hair back from her face. Her thoughts took another turn. Maybe the computer was wrong? Yes, that must be it. "Run it again, Tony." She said without looking up.

Tony went to argue, he knew the computer was right, it was his technology after all but Clint making a motion at him to just do it gave him pause. Natasha did seem very close to freaking out so he silently crossed to the computer and ran the screening again. About another five minutes went by, still in complete silence, while the computer worked. The computer pinged announcing it had finished and Tony could see Natasha tense from across the room.

Tony read over the results again and said quietly, "Natasha, it didn't change."

Natasha pitched herself to her feet away from the trashcan and Steve. "How?!" She shouted. "I shouldn't be able to get pregnant! The Red Room's serum made it that way!"

Tony threw his hands up in the air hoping to ward off her anger. "I don't know what the Red Room did to you Natasha. I can't answer how it happened. But our resident expert on Super Soldier serums is just upstairs."

Natasha stopped, wrapped her arms around herself and tried to breath. She knew she was taking out her anger on the wrong person. "Sorry, Tony." She muttered.

Natasha whirled around, intent on talking to Bruce right away but Steve reached out and caught her arm. "Natasha, I know you want to figure this out and I do to but just for a few minutes, let's go get a drink and maybe settle for a bit. Bruce will still be there."

Natasha understood what Steve was saying. Take a few minutes and calm down. Don't go up there and piss off Bruce. All well and good until put in practice, she wanted answers so badly she could taste it. But Steve was right and she let him lead her from the lab to the kitchen where he pulled her out a soda and had her sit down to drink it.

Steve sat down across from her, watching her closely. She noticed of course but didn't say anything cause at that moment she was watching him too. Until that moment it didn't occur to her what Steve must be thinking. She tried to get a gauge on what he may be feeling but all she could really see was his concern for her. They'd never talked about children except for the very first time they'd been together and that had been her telling him she couldn't get pregnant.

Finally, when she couldn't stand the silence anymore she asked, "What are you thinking, Steve?"

Steve reached forward and grabbed her hand she had resting on the table, "I was thinking that I wanted to know what you were thinking. Though I'm sure that's not what you were getting at."

She nodded her head. He was right. It's not the thought she wanted but she knew Steve was just that way. Always putting his concern for others before himself.

Steve seeing she wasn't going to say anything else decided to give her what she wanted. "I've never thought about children before today. Before the ice I was in the middle of World War II and that wasn't the time to be thinking of such things especially since I had a barely there relationship with Peggy. After the ice everything was chaotic. I'm still trying to get used to this world. Natasha, you're the only real relationship I've had since waking up. So no, I've never thought of children but I can't say that now that the prospect is very real that I'm disappointed. I do think that the timing and circumstances could be so much better. It would've been nice if I could have gotten a ring on your finger first but this new development might just make that easier." He said the last part with a smirk.

Natasha laughed and could feel the tension starting to melt away, "Think you've caught me that easily huh?"

Steve ran his thumb over the knuckles of her hand and said, "Oh it won't be easy by any means but I may have just a few ideas up my sleeves."

"Oh I bet you do." She said admiring his arms currently covered up by his suit. Really there was no part of Steve Rogers that she didn't find attractive but now was not the time. "Steve, I really don't know how I'm feeling about this other than really confused. I truly believed I couldn't have children and even now I'm still having issues with believing I'm pregnant. Mostly I'm just stuck on how and I'm hoping Bruce has an answer and if he does then maybe I can work on believing it and how that makes me feel."

Steve nodded, thinking he could understand that. He'd never thought of children because the timing never really allowed him to but Natasha didn't think about them simply because she had thought it was impossible. Steve imagined that Natasha feeling shocked was an understatement. He was sure she was feeling more like she'd been sucker punched.

Steve stood and pulled her with him. "I'm sure Tony and Clint have already given Bruce a rundown of the situation so let's go see if he has any answers."

* * *

When they walked into Bruce's lab Tony and Clint were already there and Bruce had Natasha's medical file open on one of his screens. Natasha asked, "Do I need to fill you in on anything?"

Bruce startled, "Ah, no. I've studied this version of the Super Soldier serum before. I was just refreshing my memory. I must tell you that I won't be able to offer you any answers with absolute certainty. That would require tests and experimentation with the serums that we don't have. The best I can do is to give you an educated theory. Are you okay with Clint and Tony being here to hear it?"

Tony made a jerky movement at the thought of missing out on Bruce's theory but stopped when Clint elbowed him in the ribs. "It's okay. They'd find out at some point anyway. You know we can't keep secrets around here." Natasha said.

"Fair enough. Natasha, the serum that the Red Room gave you was basically a knock-off version of the one Steve received. Doctor Erskine was the doctor that made Steve's serum and after giving it to Steve he was assassinated and his knowledge of the serum went with him but that didn't stop others from trying to duplicate it, myself included. The Red Room made a passable version of the serum. The serum did for you what Steve's did for him but not at the same level. Most notably it gave your body the ability to fight off any foreign microbe making you near immune to most diseases and infections. This ability is what keeps you from getting pregnant. Your white blood cells basically take out any sperm before reaching your cervix. This isn't what the Red Room tried for but it worked out for them anyway. Every woman's body will try to destroy sperm to a certain extent but because of the Red Room serum your body does it too well. That's assuming that the man you were with was normal but we all know Steve isn't normal. Doctor Erskine's serum affected Steve in, what now seems like, every way. So my theory is this and I'm sorry for not putting it more delicately but it appears that Steve's sperm was also made 'super'. Meaning that it's faster and stronger and your body couldn't destroy the sperm before it reached your cervix." Bruce explained.

Natasha took a moment, thinking. It did make sense. It wasn't proof just like Bruce said but given his knowledge of the Super Soldier serums she was pretty sure he was right. She turned to Steve wanting his thoughts but his head was bowed and his gaze turned to the floor while his face burned with a bright blush. She thought at first he was just horribly embarrassed by Bruce's explanation but saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She'd forgotten Clint and Tony were there and they were currently making gestures of silent clapping and thumbs up in Steve's direction. So maybe having them there during the initial explanation wasn't the greatest of ideas but she thought they'd be more grown up than this. Her mistake. Natasha shook her head at them before saying, "Really? C'mon guys! Not exactly the time!"

Tony was trying to keep from laughing now but he managed to get out, "Oh, no, it really is! THE straight laced Steve Rogers has 'SUPER' sperm!"

That had Clint full-on laughing now and caused Steve's face to burn brighter, if that was even possible. Natasha sent Bruce a glare for giving them the ammo but he was also trying to hide a smile behind his hand. She sighed, "Okay guys, you've had your laugh at Steve's expense but it looks like we're done here. Steve and I obviously have a lot to talk about so we'll see you tomorrow morning. Thanks for the help Bruce."

Natasha and Steve went to leave but Tony was there slapping Steve on the back, "We might laugh but in all seriousness… Congratulations to you both!" Tony told them and it was followed by Clint and Bruce's congratulations as well.

Natasha still didn't know how she was feeling about the pregnancy but they were all so sincere that she graced them with a thankful smile anyway that Steve echoed. They exchanged good nights and Steve and Natasha made their way back to their room.

* * *

Natasha's mind was plagued by thoughts. Was she ready for a baby? No, obviously not. She was a part of the Avengers. The team depended on her. That isn't to say they couldn't do the job without her and there were other ways she could help them besides being out on the field. There was always research and mission paperwork. She didn't mind doing those things but she was sure a long period of inactivity would eventually make her stir crazy. That didn't seem to be a big issue though. She really could help out the team by being their lookout in the tower when they were out on missions and she wouldn't have to sit out until she was a bit further along. But what about after she had the baby? She wouldn't be able to take up with the Avengers full time again but possibly small missions here and there. She was sure Pepper would love babysitting. Natasha would probably have a hard time keeping her away. None of it really seemed so horrible. There would be a lot of give and takes but ultimately she supposed she should look at what she would really be getting in return. She pictured a mini version of Steve in her mind and the thought brought a smile to her face. She was secretly a sucker for babies but a baby, _her and Steve's baby, _that was a little copy of Steve? The baby would be spoiled horribly and she was sure that was putting it mildly.

Steve was currently stripping off his dirty undershirt when he saw the smile on Natasha's face. "What are you thinking about?"

Natasha laughed, "I was thinking of this baby being a mini you and how adorably spoiled he would be."

Steve grinned, "Oh really? Cause I was picturing a beautiful, little red haired girl." He pulled her flush against him for a kiss.

Natasha pushed him away playfully, "Nope I'm sure! It's a little boy with blond hair and your eyes." She stopped and looked at him curiously, "Does that mean you want the baby?"

Steve smiled, "Of course, I want this baby. Do you?"

"I'm not going to lie, I was freaking out there pretty badly. But the moment I thought about a little mini Steve I was sold." Natasha smiled up at him through hooded eyes.

"Well aren't you going to be shocked when it turns into be a little mini you?" Steve joked.

"I think there's a bet forming here. Actually, I'm absolutely sure about it. I bet you, Steve Rogers, that the baby is a boy and is your little photo copy!" She crossed her arms daring him to take the bet.

"Okay but you're going to lose. I bet you, Natasha Romanoff, that the baby is a girl and is a photo copy of you! Just remember not to be a sore loser!"

Natasha snorted at him like it was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. Her? Lose a bet? Not in this lifetime! "You're on, Rogers! And the stakes? How about this? Whoever wins gets to choose the baby's name?"

"That sounds fair. Agreed!" Then they shook hands to seal the deal but when Natasha went to pull her hand away Steve swung her flush up against him and sealed his mouth over hers. Natasha shoved against him a bit and pulled away. "You're filthy Steve!"

Steve looked down at himself. He really was filthy. He had dirt smudged over his face and neck and a heavy layer of dust through his hair. He pulled her against him anyway, "So help me clean up." He suggested with a smirk as he led her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Natasha had no complaints for that and they quickly divested each other of their clothing before moving under the heated spray of the water. Dirty water streamed from Steve's hair across his shoulders and chest but Natasha couldn't remember to care as Steve reached to adjust the spray so it fell over them both. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and pushed her back against the cool wall of the shower. Natasha gripped his shoulders while he pushed his hardness into her, trying to ground herself as she took in the incredible feeling of fullness. She shivered and clenched around him when he started thrusting into her and she pulled him closer so she could pepper kisses along his jaw and neck. When Steve hit a particular sweet spot inside her she cried out and arched her back, pushing her breasts flat against him and her walls clasped around his hardness. Steve thrust into her harder and hit her sweet spot again throwing her into her orgasm. He rode her through it before finding his own release a little after.

After regaining their breaths Steve set Natasha back on her feet, not letting go of her until she found her balance on her wobbly legs. No matter how much of a gentleman Steve was compared to other guys the fact that he'd made her legs weak brought a smirk to his face that Natasha guessed the reason of and promptly smacked him for.

"Watch the ego there, buddy!" She said laughing and Steve pulled her in for another kiss before they helped each other finish washing and getting ready for bed. Later when she curled herself into Steve's arms she couldn't think of how things could be more perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, favorites and follows! You have no idea how incredibly happy each one makes me :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Avengers or any of the characters.

* * *

Natasha didn't think the pregnancy was going to be all easy but she pictured more issues adjusting her life around it and not how absolutely irritable it would make her feel. She was now about four and a half months along (when she and Steve did the math it was discovered she got pregnant after their very first time together and they decided to keep that bit of info to themselves, not wanting to encourage Tony with any more 'super' sperm jokes, which he still tortured Steve with) and was past the morning sickness stage. That had lasted about a month and she had to sit out of the missions because her stopping at random moments to vomit really did hinder things. That wasn't so horrible because at the time she really didn't want to be out anywhere and she was able to be the guy's eyes and ears at the tower while being conveniently close to the bathroom. Now she only had issues around certain foods like steak and cheeseburgers. The foods that all the guys in the tower just loved to consume on a daily basis. It was so bad sometimes she couldn't even be in the same room as them when they were eating. And if Steve had just eaten one of those things she couldn't stand to be near him until he brushed his teeth. But the food issues were starting to go away. Not all away but just a bit that she could function more normally.

It was too late though. She couldn't participate in missions anymore now that she was starting to show. In normal clothes she could hide her pregnancy but in her uniform she stood out like a sore thumb. The team was concerned that Natasha's pregnancy may make her a target to their enemies and while she didn't like it, she did agree. Plus, she was starting to feel more cumbersome. She wasn't big yet by any means and had only gained maybe five pounds but she felt bigger. She did do some light jogging, always accompanied by Steve or Clint, just in case. She always made sure to do stretches and even took up some yoga and made use of Steve's punching bags. She didn't like being idle and had to get some exercise somewhere.

Everything Natasha did though was only after she'd consulted her obstetrician. After she'd found out she was pregnant she'd needed to find a suitable doctor that could be trusted and wouldn't tell the world that the Black Widow and Captain America were expecting a baby. Pepper was ecstatic about the pregnancy and found Natasha the perfect doctor. The doctor really was perfect and Natasha took any advice the woman imparted to heart. So while she was still trying to stay in shape she did as the doctor said and made efforts to make sure she didn't overdo it and rested when she needed to.

It really did seem like things were starting to level out and Natasha was starting to get used to being pregnant but now she was feeling irritated at the smallest things. Like at this very moment she and Steve were eating a quick lunch before going to see the obstetrician. They were finally going to find out the sex of the baby and she was pretty excited but the feeling was quickly being hampered by Clint. He was just finishing his version of lunch which was a severely overstuffed peanut butter and jelly sandwich that had dripped jelly all over his fingers and he was in the process of licking them clean. Natasha had no idea why it bothered her, she'd seen him do the same thing countless times before but now she found herself gripping her water glass in her hand, seriously considering launching it at Clint's head. At a particularly loud slurp from Clint, she tensed her arm before she felt Steve's hand smooth over her shoulder to her neck and start to work his fingers against the strain there. Natasha felt herself relax instantly, forgetting her irritation. She was pretty sure Steve had developed the ability to tell when she was about to lose it. He had kept her from doing a lot of things that she knew she'd need to apologize for later. Steve always made it seem so casual as he reached for her hand or slipped his arm around her shoulders and the rest of the team had no idea how close they came on a daily basis to being knocked over the head with anything that was within Natasha's reach.

Now Steve pulled her up from her seat, grunting as he did so. Natasha smacked at him halfheartedly, smiling. She'd told him how she was starting to feel huge and he'd found it hilarious. Steve told her she could never be huge but teased her about it anyway. They cleaned their plates, said goodbye to Clint and were out the door to the doctor's office.

* * *

Once settled in the passenger side seat of her Corvette (Steve was the only one she allowed to drive it) Natasha turned to Steve, smirking, "Are you ready to lose the bet, Rogers? I already have several names picked out for little boys."

"I haven't lost yet and remember even if it is a boy; he still has to look like me. It could be a boy with your red hair and that would mean we both lose." Steve pointed out and smirked back.

"That would actually be pretty funny. Both wrong but both right at the same time. It'd really get the others going." Natasha laughed. They'd gotten the team involved with the bet, too. The only difference was they were playing for actual cash while she and Steve were playing for naming rights of the baby. Thor, Bruce and Pepper were betting on a little mini Natasha and Tony, Clint, Sam and Jane were betting on a little mini Steve.

"You know, I'll be happy either way." Steve said taking Natasha's hand.

"Yup and I will be too." Then added, "But I still want to win."

"Yea, you and your competitive streak!" Steve teased and let out a fake, drawn out sigh.

* * *

They arrived at the doctor's office and entered the building through the side door. The doctor knew they wanted to keep this as private as possible for as long as possible and did as much as she could to help them. The doctor would leave the door on the side open for them and they would go down the hallway to the same room every time where the doctor was typically waiting on them or would be there within minutes.

The doctor wasn't waiting for them today but there was an exam gown waiting on the table so Natasha started to strip off her clothes to be ready when the doctor came. She'd just slipped on the gown and taken her place on the table when the doctor knocked on the door and stepped into the room. The doctor chatted with them a bit and when Natasha broached the subject of her irritableness the doctor just reassured her it was normal, telling her it may be an on and off again occurrence through the rest of the pregnancy. Not exactly what Natasha wanted to hear but at least it wasn't her going crazy.

Finally they moved on to the sonogram. On the last sonogram Natasha couldn't identify anything that looked like a baby and only saw gray swirls. Steve claimed he could make out the baby without trouble and even tried pointing out the different parts to her but she just couldn't see it. She hoped she could today.

The doctor explained that she may be able to tell the sex but not to get their hopes up. That sometimes the baby just wasn't turned the right way or it was too early. When the image came up on the screen Natasha was ecstatic. "Aww Steve! That's our baby!" Natasha could see it perfectly now, the head and arms and legs. Getting pregnant was a total accident and she'd been pretty miserable the last few months but this moment made everything absolutely worth it.

The doctor leaned down and pointed at the screen, "I'm positive your baby is a little boy. If you see right here…," the doctor indicated, "That is the penis. Congratulations!"

Natasha threw her arms up in the air in a cheer, "I'm winning!"

"I'm perfectly okay in losing." Steve said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Your baby boy looks to be normal and both of you are healthy. Unless you develop any problems or concerns I won't need to see you back here until next month. Would you like pictures of the baby to take with you?" The doctor said as she took down notes from the sonogram.

Natasha and Steve nodded their heads eagerly, still enraptured by the image of their baby boy on the screen. The doctor printed out the pictures and congratulated them again before wishing them well and leaving them alone.

Natasha was smiling ear to ear and began sitting up from the table to get dressed again but Steve was there, lifting her into his arms and kissing her hotly. She'd just wrapped her legs around his waist but he pulled back saying, "I know I said I had some tricks up my sleeve in trying to get you to marry me but I can think of no better place or moment than this one. Will you please marry me, Natasha?"

Natasha was so happy she could feel tears prickling her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you!" And he kissing her again, pulling her into him and holding her tightly. She moved against him then becoming more aware of the position they were in. Mostly more aware of the fact that she was in a thin, skimpy examination gown and Steve's hot, hard body pressed against hers and in between her thighs.

Natasha rolled her hips into his and Steve responded instantly, sliding his hand under the gown and up to cup her breast. She rolled her hips against him again but realized that she was already so wet for him that she'd more than likely put a damp spot on his jeans. Natasha figured she'd save him the embarrassment and reached between them to undo his belt and fly before pulling his shirt from his jeans. When she started pushing his jeans down his hips to free his erection he lifted her away from him a bit to make it easier. His erection free she rubbed him up and down and sat up in his arms to guide him into her. Steve stepped back; knowing there was a chair somewhere behind him but didn't know how close it was. The back of his legs made contact and he lost his balance a bit causing him to sit down heavily, jarring his hardness into Natasha. She let out a pleasured cry and took into riding him in earnest. Steve gripped her hips hard and helped her to ride him, all the while kissing each other desperately. Feeling him hit her sweet spot, Natasha pulled away with a sharp cry before Steve could get his lips on hers again, trying to stifle the sound. He was still somewhat aware they weren't in private and didn't want anyone coming to investigate. Natasha tightened herself around his cock rhythmically and Steve let out a breathless "Fuck" against her lips throwing her into her climax and taking him with her. There was just something so incredibly sexy about Steve when he cursed. He very rarely did and if he was angry it only made it better but she'd never tell him that.

They continued sitting there, regaining their breaths and becoming more aware of the world around them. Natasha could feel the wetness from their coupling on her inner thighs and knew they should clean themselves up before they were discovered. She pulled herself from him reluctantly and went to the sink to wet a towel and cleaned herself off before getting Steve one too. Steve cleaned himself and refastened his jeans while Natasha dressed. When Steve heard voices in the hall he looked at the unlocked door where anyone could have walked in on them.

"We really need to learn to lock the door before we do these kinds of things." Steve pointed out with a smile.

Natasha ran her fingers through her hair and grinned, "That would be taking most of the fun out of it!"

"It was fun when Tony caught us?" He questioned with disbelief.

"Okay, no, it wasn't. Getting caught isn't fun but the _almost_ getting caught is." She clarified. "Now let's get out of here so we can tell everyone all the good news!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Avengers or any of the characters.

* * *

When Natasha and Steve arrived back at the tower Steve pulled her up to their room so he could give her the engagement ring he'd bought her. Steve knew Natasha wasn't into big, flashy jewelry so he'd settled on a full carat blue diamond solitaire with a cushion cut. She smiled and felt tears prickle her eyes, remembering that at one point they had window shopped at one of the local malls and Natasha had stopped to admire a window of a jewelry store that was currently featuring different colored diamonds. She'd told him that while she didn't care for regular diamonds at all, she did love the color of blue diamonds. That had been months ago and she hadn't expected him to remember such a random detail.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She said standing on her toes to kiss his lips then looked at him shyly, "It's the same color as your eyes. That's why I love the color so much."

Steve slid his hands down her hips and pulled her into him, blushing at her admission. "Oh, well, if that's all…" He joked, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

Natasha pulled away barely able to contain her excitement. "Let's go tell everyone!"

Steve followed after her struck by how much she had changed. Before they began dating Natasha had kept mostly to herself. Sure, before she would sit around drinking and watching movies with everyone and they all fought on the same team but she had never opened up and shared anything of her life with them. Maybe it could have been that she hadn't had anything in her life worth telling them about but Steve really thought it was because she was starting to trust everyone and to see all of them as a family. Steve had started thinking of them all that way too. Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Bruce, Clint, Sam, Rhodey and Natasha. They were family. A little dysfunctional at times but at the end of the day they all trusted each other and had one another's backs.

As Steve and Natasha entered the elevator they asked Jarvis to have everyone assemble in the common room so they wouldn't have to hunt everyone down individually. Natasha bounced on the balls of her feet beside him in her excitement but stopped suddenly bringing her hands to her abdomen.

Steve looked at her concerned, "What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"No." She breathed out slowly, pulling his hand to lay flat against her stomach. "Do you feel that? The baby just moved."

Natasha stayed still so Steve wouldn't mistake any of her movements for the baby's. Natasha had been able to feel the baby move for a few weeks now but the movement was still so soft that Steve hadn't been able to feel it yet. Steve waited a moment, at first not feeling anything, then felt a soft fluttering against his palm. "There, is that it?" He asked.

"Yes, that's it. You feel it too? It feels like butterflies or maybe rolling. Maybe he's rolling around." Natasha laughed.

"That's incredible." Steve said, smiling in awe.

Natasha's excitement overflowed and she jumped into Steve's arms, sealing her mouth against his. Surprised at first Steve chuckled against her lips and swung her around, pinning her against the elevator wall. He reached behind her, cupping her bottom in his hands and hauled her up against him to wrap her legs around his hips. When she reached down to cup him through his jeans he pulled away. "We have maybe half a minute before we get down there. Definitely not enough time."

"So stop the elevator." She said simply, continuing to rub him and feeling his hardness push against her palm. "You can't go out there like this now." She said tauntingly, flicking her tongue out across his lips.

"No thanks to you!" Steve growled against her lips while reaching over to smack the emergency stop button, bringing the elevator to a stop.

"It's all thanks to me!" She smiled wickedly pulling his belt away. "You know you love it."

"I'd love it even more if you made moments like these easier by wearing skirts and no underwear." Steve said as he set her down long enough to undo her jeans and pull them off her legs along with her shoes.

Steve's erection pushed painfully against his jeans as he undid them and pushed them down his hips enough to be out of the way. Then he was pressing up against her again and sliding his fingers between her folds, delighting in how wet she was. Natasha reached down and wove her fingers with his, collecting the wetness and reaching out to spread it over his cock, rubbing up and down. Steve groaned as he continued to work her with his fingers.

"I'll take the skirts under advisement but just think…All the times you make me wet I'm wearing panties and jeans so no one else knows. If I wear only a skirt and no panties I'll be dripping down my legs and EVERYONE will know just how hot you get me."

Steve jerked her up in his arms and she cried out as he thrust into her. She could feel herself already clenching at his cock wantonly. He grunted against her, feeling it too. "If you were trying to make that sound like a bad thing then you impressively failed."

Natasha threw her head back against the wall, panting and gripping his shoulders hard as Steve's thrusts caused her to slide up and down the wall. She loved how unexpectedly possessive Steve could be. His thickness was overwhelming and when she felt him butt against her womb she let out a scream and her walls gripped him tighter sending him into his own climax. They continued to move against each other trying to make the feelings last and when they finally stopped Steve slipped down with her in arms to sit on the floor still buried tightly inside her.

Natasha leaned her head into Steve's shoulder as they panted and even though Steve had just given her the most incredible orgasm, she could still feel her arousal pulsing. Her insides clenched and she rocked against him, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers. He was still semi hard but as Natasha pushed herself down on him she could feel his cock come back to full attention inside her.

"Shit, Nat. Again?" He groaned out, feeling his body instinctively respond to hers. She answered by tightening her sheath around his cock and, past the point of caring, Steve gripped her hips in his hands and moved her hips down on his in a more lazy rhythm until they were both cumming again with smaller but still intense orgasms.

Natasha felt boneless, draped over Steve's chest as he lay back flat against the floor, both covered in a light sheen of sweat. Then Steve moved underneath her trying to get them situated to where they could get themselves composed but stopped when she clenched her arms around him. "I'm comfy. No moving."

Steve laughed, amused. "The others are expecting us and we can't see them like this or stay in the elevator all day." Steve said looking over their appearances, realizing that simply putting their clothes back on wasn't going to do it. "Jarvis, take us back to our floor, please."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis responded.

As the elevator started its way back to their floor Natasha pulled herself away from him and started looking for her clothes, "You're no fun."

"Uh huh." Steve replied dryly, "I'll keep that in mind the next time you jump me in an elevator."

* * *

It was roughly twenty minutes later when they made it down to the common room where everyone but Sam, Rhodey and Jane were waiting on them. Tony made a show of checking his watch when they walked in, "You ask us to meet here and are the last ones to arrive? That's something I usually do. Am I rubbing off on you?"

"I hope not." Steve quipped back. "We got a little distracted but thanks for waiting."

Natasha stepped forward holding the pictures of their baby from the sonogram, "We got new pictures today and we found out what we're having. It's a little mini Steve!"

Pepper bounded over to Natasha and hugged her tightly, "Congratulations! Aww I can't wait till he's here!" She cried, looking over the sonogram.

"Alright, all those that bet it was a girl, pay up!" Tony exclaimed as the other picture was passed around the guys.

"Oh no. You all made the same bet Natasha and I did. It may be a boy but that doesn't mean he'll look like me." Steve said, bursting Tony's bubble.

"Yea, Tony we could all lose." Clint snickered.

Pepper ignored their banter, "Any ideas for a name?"

"I do have a few but nothing final yet. Despite our bet, I want Steve to decide too. That way if it's a horrible name the baby ends up hating later then it's not only my fault." Natasha whispered back to her conspiratorially.

"Ahhh, good idea." Pepper agreed laughing and handing the sonogram photo back to Natasha. When Natasha reached to take it light flickered off her engagement ring, catching Pepper's attention. "He proposed!"

"Yes, he did." Natasha said proudly, bringing her hand up for Pepper to see better.

Pepper took Natasha's hand, admiring the ring, "Oh wow! Good choice, Steve!"

Clint clapped Steve on the shoulder, "Bout time! I was beginning to think we might have to have a talk!"

Tony stepped up, "You guys give me about three months and I can give you the wedding of the century. Anybody who's anybody will be there. Hell, I can probably get the president to be the officiant!"

Steve and Natasha cringed. "We were thinking a lot smaller and personal, Tony. We can have a local minister marry us and really we just want all of you to be there. Besides, we don't want anyone to know about the baby except who needs to know." Steve said.

Tony scoffed, "Seriously? She's a member of the Avengers. If anyone comes after her then they gotta know we'll be going after them too. She barely goes out without one of us with her and I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to try to break into the tower."

Clint gave Tony a doubtful look, "Some of the people we've fought…? I'd say there are plenty of them stupid enough to try. Succeeding? Well, that's another story."

"Okay, there are those stupid enough to try but with the defenses I've built into this place they'd be burnt to a crisp in seconds and any one of us could be here within minutes. I say Natasha is safe enough." Tony said.

Steve shook his head in disagreement, "It doesn't matter, Tony. She'll be safer with no one knowing."

"Steve is right, Tony. I don't know if any of you have thought about it but the baby could be a brand new Super Soldier. I don't know if the Super Soldier serum can be passed on genetically to children but soon we're going to find out. If the serum isn't passed down then you'll still have the child of Captain America and Black Widow. Any enemies they have will try to use him for their advantage or revenge. On the other hand, if the baby is born with their Super Soldier abilities then he'll be in constant danger. Steve is the only one that had the perfect version of the serum. If there's a chance it's passed on to his child, no matter how small, there are going to be a lot of people trying to claim him and mold him into what they want him to be." Bruce stopped, finally taking in everyone's faces of dawning horror. "I guess you haven't thought about it. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to bring down the mood." Bruce said, starting to feel ashamed.

"No, Bruce, it's okay. It's something we definitely need to take into account. I was thinking of protecting them from our enemies in general but that may not be enough." Steve said his mind swirling. It really had never occurred to him that his son would be a target for that reason. Now he knew it was more than a possibility. It was a certainty. None of their enemies would just shrug and leave their son alone. They'd be chomping on the bit to get their hands on him. So were they really doing all that could be done to keep the pregnancy secret? Natasha was just starting to show and had been wearing looser clothing when going out. Her showing wouldn't be a problem until she was further along. Really, no one should be the wiser unless Steve and Natasha had been seen going into her baby appointments and then paired that with Natasha staying out of their missions. Security wise, she was safe enough inside the tower but there were a few times she'd go out by herself. He'd be talking to her about that.

"We're already being careful." Natasha said sensing Steve's tension and taking his hand in hers. "This isn't something we can't handle. I'm sure any enemies that want our baby will think twice before coming after him. We are Avengers for a reason."

Steve squeezed her hand, "Yes we are but there's plenty of ways this could go badly."

Natasha was sure he was thinking of every way too. Her thoughts, though, were on the fact that even after she had the baby, their enemies wouldn't stop coming after him. Even if the baby wasn't born with their abilities, he'd still be a target simply because he was their child. The baby probably wouldn't have an easy life but he would have all of the Avengers and their friends and it was that thought that gave her comfort and had her feeling they could take on whatever came at them.

"Alright," Tony consented, "No fancy wedding. But I can still put together a pretty awesome after party here with just us."

"Oh and you'll need to start thinking of what you want the baby's room to be like! Now that we know it's a boy we can start getting you what you'll need." Pepper added, excited. But Natasha saw it for what it was, a way to change the subject for the moment and get some excitement back in the air.

"You'll need a theme for the baby's room and I have just the thing!" Tony waited for dramatic effect, "Iron Man!"

Natasha blinked at him, waiting for the joke and seeing he was at least partially serious she said, "We don't want to give the baby nightmares, Tony."

That had all of them laughing and throwing in their thoughts of what the theme should be. Clint wanting it purple, Bruce wanting green and her favorite was when Thor suggested a mobile with little mini Mjolnirs hanging from it. Not going to happen but it was cute.

They sat back and listened; surprised that some of them actually had good ideas and even though Natasha was sure things were at some point going to get very difficult she was also sure that things were going to be just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Avengers or any of the characters.

* * *

Natasha let out a frustrated sigh before she could stop herself, quickly looking over at her husband to see if she'd woken him. Steve still slept soundly, curled up on his side, face half buried in his pillow. She seriously envied him. She really was tired but her back ached so much that no position seemed to be helping. Afraid that her twisting and turning would wake Steve, Natasha slipped from the bed and padded quietly from the room shutting the door behind her. She made her way over to an exercise mat she'd set up in the living room. Exercise was supposed to be one of the main things that helped a woman experiencing back pain from pregnancy and sometimes it did help her. She had a feeling it wouldn't tonight as she could feel what felt like the baby's foot lodged against her lower spine. Maybe a little activity would get her baby boy to move into a more comfortable position.

Natasha did about fifteen minutes of back exercises before giving up, thinking that her giant bathtub with jets might do the trick. The bathroom was pretty luxurious with a bathtub that could easily fit two and also had a separate shower. She peeked in on Steve, making sure she hadn't woke him before shutting the bathroom door and starting to fill the tub. She added her favorite bath bubbles and lit one her aroma therapy candles before pulling off her nightgown and studying herself in the floor length mirror.

Natasha was nearing eight months in her pregnancy and her belly was now very prominent. She could no longer wear a loose t-shirt to hide the pregnancy and she hadn't left the tower in over a month. The last time was to check in with the obstetrician who would now be coming to the tower for future checkups. Tony and Bruce made sure to bring in all the equipment the doctor would need, setting it up in an unused lab room and unless circumstances demanded otherwise Natasha would also be giving birth in the tower, as well. She didn't really appreciate the idea of giving birth to the baby in the tower but a hospital was just too risky.

Steve was trying his best to help her keep her sanity by getting her anything she could possibly want or need but really all she wanted was to take a walk outside. She understood why she couldn't but it didn't make it any easier. For a while she'd been able to distract herself with setting up the baby's room. It was painted a soft blue and crème color and was all set up with a crib, changing table, dresser and toys. The room looked great and Natasha was pretty proud of herself. Others had helped, of course, but Natasha had done most of the work, claiming it gave her something to do. She just wished she'd slowed it down. Now she had nothing to do but wonder around the tower and shove food in her face. She didn't get any weird pregnancy cravings but it felt like she was always hungry and she was pretty sure she'd horrified the guys plenty of times with how much she would manage to eat in one setting. Natasha had always had a pretty decent appetite but she'd always been pretty active too. Now she wasn't as active and was eating almost three times as much as she normally did and she still hadn't gained any weight besides what was expected for the pregnancy. One night after managing to tuck away an entire pizza all by herself plus a side salad since she was still hungry and felt slightly guilty about the pizza Tony had stared at her in disturbed awe asking bluntly where she managed to put it all. Natasha simply shrugged her shoulders, not really paying attention to him, instead eyeing a particularly yummy looking piece of meat lovers. Bruce pointed out that if she was indeed pregnant with a super soldier baby then her appetite made perfect sense but as Natasha made a grab for the slice of meat lovers they still cringed.

Tub now full, Natasha secured her hair up in messy bun and carefully stepped into the tub. She turned the jets on high, pointed them at her aching lower back and settled her head back against a towel on the edge of the tub. She felt the baby move inside her and sighed as the feeling of pressure against her spine was mostly relieved. There was still some pain but she was sure the bath would help with that.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew Steve was leaning over the bathtub draining the now cool water from the tub. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked drowsily.

"No, you didn't. I rolled over and you weren't there so I came looking. Is your back hurting again?" Steve asked concerned.

"It was but I feel much better now." She said as she pushed herself up, grabbing onto Steve's arm so he could pull her the rest of the way out of the tub.

Steve grabbed a towel and started to pat her dry, "I wish you would have waked me up. I could have massaged your back for you."

"I didn't because you need sleep too. No sense in both of us going without sleep."

He finished patting her dry, grabbing her nightgown and pulling it down over her before swinging her tired, swaying body up in his arms and taking her back to bed. "I don't want you hurting if there's something I can do to help." Steve insisted.

Natasha mumbled something incoherently as Steve settled her onto the bed. He let it go, knowing he wouldn't be getting anything else out of her tonight. He threw the blankets over them both and pulled her into his arms, resting his head against hers as she snuggled back into him. Steve caressed his hand along Natasha's belly, feeling their son press against his palm and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

The sun was streaming in through the windows when Natasha woke that morning, rolling onto her back and stretching languorously she happily noticed she was without back pain. The clock read almost nine but surprisingly her husband was still sound asleep, laying on his side facing her with an arm pitched up over his head, mouth hanging open and hair sticking out every which way.

_Husband. Her husband._ The thought managed to make her giddy every time. After the paper work had been settled her and Steve had married two weeks after he'd proposed. It had been a small affair with just the Avengers and their significant others present and it was the best day of her life. Tony even got to set up a party for them and he had been tasteful about it too.

Now Natasha eyed her husband, remembering how he'd taken care of her last night and decided Steve deserved a pleasant wake up call. She flung off the blanket and moved over closer to him reaching her hand through his boxers and carefully pulled him through the opening. She stroked him gently so as not to wake him up and leaned down to take him into her mouth. Her mouth watered around his cock as she swirled her tongue wetly around the head, feeling him grow harder under her ministrations. She heard him let out a soft groan, shifting restlessly but still not waking. Steve's cock was now fully erect as she slid her tongue up to tease at the slit but before she could continue she felt his hand thread into her hair, gently guiding her away from him and pulling her up to seal his lips over hers.

"G' morning." Steve said against her lips, his voice still thick from sleep but already reaching between her legs and pushing his fingers through her slick folds.

Natasha only managed to moan back a reply as Steve's fingers circled around her opening, occasionally teasing his fingertips in and out. She reached for his boxers, shoving them down his hips and he stopped stroking her to slip them off the rest of the way and then divested Natasha of her nightgown. Steve propped himself up a bit with the pillows before pulling her over him to straddle his hips and guiding her sheath down around his cock so she could ride him. Grasping her hips in his hands he helped to guide their rhythm while thrusting his own hips up to meet hers. Natasha clenched around him rocking herself onto him with earnest and Steve started to follow suit before catching himself with a curse, gripping her hips a bit tighter to slow down and gentle her pace. Steve didn't want to hold back but rough sex wasn't good at this point in the pregnancy. Natasha let out a displeased moan at being forced to slow their pace, leaning forward to capture his mouth with hers. Steve grinned against her lips and tilted his hips so that his thrusts were now rubbing right against her sweet spot again and again. She cried out as her orgasm washed over her and she jerked her hips into his wildly trying to make the pleasure last. Feeling her muscles contract around him Steve let out a strangled moan, cumming hard and unable to keep his hips from pumping up hard into hers. They came down slowly still grinding their hips together. When they'd calmed down enough Steve still felt her walls fluttering around him so he lifted her off him before her body coaxed him into taking her again. He tucked her into his side, holding her to him and laying his hand over her belly to feel their son move against his palm.

They laid in content silence before Natasha's stomach let out a rumbling growl. "Surprise, surprise," She laughed. "I'm hungry." Steve laughed too as he helped her from the bed. "What sounds good for breakfast?" He asked.

"Pancakes, waffles, French toast, bacon, toast, sausage…" Natasha said giving Steve a look that said she could continue.

Steve laughed, "Okay so everything. I'm sure we can manage that."

* * *

After getting breakfast the day progressed slowly without any calls for the Avengers. Such days were mostly rare and had most of the team trying to make up for lost time. Tony and Bruce spent most of the day messing around in their labs, Clint and Natasha had started a movie marathon with no particular theme while Thor and Steve sparred in the gym. When Thor and Steve had finished throwing each other around they joined in the movie marathon where Natasha and Clint would take turns explaining different parts of the movies to them. Steve caught on fast but there were still a few things he needed explained whereas Thor was much worse and didn't understand why some things were considered funny. Clint and Natasha was patient with them both and actually enjoyed pointing out things about their favorite movies.

It wasn't until after they'd eaten dinner and the sun had started to set that Jarvis called them with an alert, summoning them to the command room. When they were all assembled Jarvis started playing a news feed of men in black uniforms laying waste to the Capitol building in Washington DC.

"Do we know who they are Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"No one is claiming responsibility for the attack but…" And the screen stopped and zoomed in to one of the men, bringing into focus the symbol on his uniform.

"Hydra." Steve breathed out.

"We can't assume they're really Hydra yet." Tony said. "Hydra is supposed to still be in shambles. They wouldn't be able to pull themselves together enough for an attack like this."

"Or they just wanted us to believe they were in shambles until they could pull off something like this." Clint said.

Natasha frowned, "Attacking the Capitol building doesn't really seem like their style. What could they possibly be after?"

"It doesn't matter. There are civilians out there. We need to go. Everyone suit up. Meet at the quinjet in ten." Steve said rushing out of the room, the rest of the men following.

Natasha stayed in the command room, studying the news feed still playing. The attack didn't seem right. The men didn't seem to be attacking with any order; rather they were just shooting at people and things randomly. Could they really be Hydra? They'd never been so sloppy before but then maybe it was because they had no real leadership. Oh well, they'd deal with the reasoning of it later. Natasha put on an earpiece and went to meet the men in the hanger.

Steve was already there in his suit, swinging his shield onto his back when she arrived, the others already loading into the jet. He turned to her, pulling her in for a kiss. "This may take a while. Don't stay up all night watching us. Jarvis will keep an eye out and Pepper should be swinging by some time tonight."

"I know Steve. I'll be fine. Worry about the mission and not me. Be careful. I love you." She told him sternly and kissing him again before shooing him towards the jet.

Natasha watched the jet fly off before going back to the command center to settle in for a long night. Steve told her not to stay up but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with all of them out there fighting. Not to mention she really just couldn't sleep without Steve beside her.

* * *

It was roughly half an hour later and she was still keeping an eye on guys fighting from the command center when the lights went out, taking the news feed with it. Startled, Natasha sat in complete darkness. Well, that was new. "Jarvis?" She called but no answer came.

That was strange. There should have been backup lights that came on. Natasha remembered though that she kept an extra set of wrist cuffs in here that were equipped with L.E.D. lights. They were small but would be better than nothing. Now all she had to do was get from the middle of the room to the far side where she had stored them in a drawer with her other gadgets without falling on her face. She stood up from the desk moving around the side and immediately smacked her knee on the corner. She cursed, rubbing the pain away before continuing with her hands out in front of her looking for the wall. Finding it, she felt along until she came to the built in cupboards, counting them until she found the one she needed. Pulling open the drawer she found her cuffs and slipped them onto her wrists, turning on the lights.

Now she had a little light but what could she do about the power? Sadly, absolutely nothing. Sure she could hack a computer but not if it didn't have power. She didn't know how to fix a power outage. The fact that this was happening at all was strange and had her feeling something more was wrong than a simple outage. She knew Tony had other safeguards in place for times like these so why weren't they working? The guys had other more pressing things to worry about at the moment but still the situation felt off and she activated the homing device on her cuffs that would signal the other Avengers that she was having a problem. Hopefully the power going off in the tower wouldn't affect it working. Then because the off feeling was growing she pulled out the pair of pistols she also kept in the drawer, checking the clips she slid one into her waistband behind her back.

Natasha looked around the command center deciding that next she should check out the rest of the tower. The command center was located on a middle floor and she wasn't about to trek up and down all the stairs to the other floors because the elevator wasn't working but she would at least verify that this floor was safe. Maybe it would turn out she was rusty after all the time off and the feeling in her gut was wrong. She could only hope it was that easy. Then she remembered her cell phone lying on the desk. She reached for it thinking she could get a hold of the guys that way for sure. Turning on the screen it said no signal at the top but she tried calling Tony anyway. The others didn't carry phones onto the field but she knew Tony would get it through his suit. All she was graced with was the annoying beeping that indicated she really didn't have a signal. Yea, her gut was right, something was definitely wrong. The power going out was one thing but her cell phone too? Not just a coincidence.

Natasha stepped out of the command center and made her way down the hall, wincing at how loud she was. Being eight months pregnant sure didn't help her stealth. She stepped around a bend in the hall that would lead her to one of the many labs. This hall was lined with windows and she could see that the tower was the only one being effected by the power outage. All the other surrounding buildings still shone brightly. She was momentarily distracted by the view outside when she took the blow to the back of her head, making her lose her balance as whoever struck her swung her around into the wall thrusting their arm into her throat and holding her there. Still unable to focus she felt her attacker grabbing her arm with the pistol and simply squeezing until she let the gun go with a cry of pain.

Natasha stood pressed into the wall and leaning heavily into the attackers arm, trying to blink the world back into focus and ignore the pain in the back of her skull. Her attacker grabbed at both of her wrist holding them immobile in his hand.

"My apologies Mrs. Rogers, I wish I could have handled you with more care. I was afraid you would do damage to yourself and your child if I did not act quickly." The man spoke with a heavy accent but Natasha's mind was still trying to take in his face and she couldn't immediately place it.

"We really must be making our exit now. Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be." He said as he tried pulling her from the wall. Natasha could feel her panic rising and refused to move, flattening herself against the wall, wishing she could melt into it. His face became clear and she gasped in disbelief.

"No! You're dead!" Now Natasha could place the accent. German! Johann Shmidt, the Red Skull, stood before her and now she could see that no depiction of this man had ever gotten right just how terrifying he was up close. She'd read every file on this man, remembered everything Steve had told her. This man was a monster and his cruelty knew no bounds and he was there to take her and her baby. She knew she couldn't fight him. Even if she wasn't eight months pregnant she still would have had quite a fight trying to get away from him.

"Yes, your husband certainly tried but as you can see I survived just as he did." Shmidt said as he flaunted his knowledge of her and Steve's marriage in her face.

"How?" Natasha's mind was rushing but she knew if she could keep him talking it might buy her some time, either for her to make a plan or for the guys to make it back.

"You'll have to be more specific, my dear. I imagine you are referring to how I know about you and Captain America or how I managed to live. I don't know how I managed to live after touching the cube. I awoke in a Hydra base after being in a coma for seventy years only to see that Captain America also managed to live. I know about you because ever since I've awakened I've been watching him, waiting for the perfect moment to destroy him. It was so thoughtful of him to give me the means in the form of his wife and future child. The serum running through that child's veins may be the key to making mine whole!" Shmidt yelled as his anger grew. He jerked her from the wall and Natasha decided she couldn't wait any longer. She couldn't let him take her. Shmidt still had a hold on her wrists as she adjusted the angle and fired her stingers up into his face. He let go her wrists screaming and clutching his face as a burst of white light engulfed them and the glass behind Shmidt shattered. Natasha ducked behind him, avoiding the glass and running back to the command room. She thought it might have been Thor's lightning that broke the windows but she couldn't wait around to find out. Shmidt was reported as having the same speed as Steve. She needed to put distance between them now.

Natasha made it back into the command center shutting the heavy doors behind her and sliding the manual bolt into place. Tony was sure there was never going to be a need for it, saying nothing would get into the tower but he'd still made sure that the command center had been equipped with everything that could turn it into a sort of panic room. She hoped the doors would be strong enough to keep Shmidt out.

Natasha backed into the room, pulling her other pistol from her pants but dropped it as a wave of pain ripped across her stomach and abdomen. She cried out and fell against the desk with another ripple of pain but she didn't need to wonder at it when she felt the rush of wetness run down her thighs. With fear, she realized she was going into labor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took a bit longer for this chapter. I knew how I wanted it to go it just didn't get there easily LOL but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Maybe only one more chapter left.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Avengers or any of the characters.

* * *

From the moment Steve had left the tower he regretted it. He shouldn't have left Natasha. Something just didn't feel right. Not one of the supposed Hydra soldiers had put up much of a fight. Mostly they had just been men with guns and unfortunately quite a few civilians had died before they arrived. There had been at least twenty men and maybe two had slipped away but none of them were at previous Hydra standards. Possibly they were untrained recruits. They lucked out as far as that went. If they had been fully trained the casualties and damage would have been far worse. Which led him to wonder: What had they been trying to accomplish? Even Hydra didn't do random killings without reason. The whole fight had taken less than half an hour and they were helping local enforcement to restrain and load them up. It had all been taken care of and they were minutes from wrapping up but Steve just couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness in his gut. That was when the communicator on his wrist went off. Pushing the button brought up a screen showing that Natasha's homing device had been activated but it still showed her being in the tower. Natasha only would have activated it if she was in trouble. Steve felt his stomach sink, feeling coldness spread through him that he hadn't felt since the ice. It was a split second and then his training was taking over, "Tony, Thor!"

"Gone." Tony said as both he and Thor blasted into the sky. "I have no eyes in the tower. Jarvis can't connect."

The run to the jet felt like it took forever, like his legs had become leaden, he just couldn't move fast enough. When they finally made it back Clint ran past him, jumping into the pilot's seat and Bruce buckled in beside him. "As fast as you can make it go, Clint." Steve told him as he shut the hatch. Now it was a waiting game. He knew Tony and Thor could make it there before them. He just hoped it was in time for whatever was happening to Natasha.

* * *

Natasha sat with her back against the leg of the desk trying to breathe through the pain. She was definitely in labor and it was definitely too soon. Contractions seemed to be coming faster and she prayed she wouldn't have to give birth to the baby on her own. She could hear what sounded like a fight taking place outside the command center doors. Really it was just a bunch of banging and shattering noises. Nothing she could use to pinpoint just who was out there. Well, she knew who one was and she really hoped she was right in assuming Thor was also out there.

Suddenly there was silence followed by banging on the door that caused her whole body to tense in fear and pain that stole her breath away but the voice that followed was heaven sent, "Natasha! Are you in there? It's okay. Can you open the door?"

It was Steve. Tears of relief ran down her face and she felt the need to give into heart wrenching sobs but another contraction reminded her she wasn't out the woods just yet. There was no way she was getting up. The pain was just too great. Was this much pain normal? If it was then why would anyone want to have babies? Multiple babies even? And she had thought she could handle any amount of physical pain. She shook her head at herself. Focus. "Steve! I can't get to the door! The baby's coming!"

Steve just couldn't believe it. Shmidt was alive, now lying unconscious and pretty beaten down the hallway. Thor and Tony had made it there before he could and good thing too. Steve was sure he would have killed the man if he had gotten to him first but now Natasha was in early labor behind a door that he couldn't make budge. "Thor! Break down the door. Natasha," Steve called to her through the door, "Thor's gonna break through the door. Are you away from it?"

It didn't really matter. She couldn't pick herself up to move, "Y-yes!" She stuttered through another wave of contractions.

Steve stepped out of the way as Thor swung his hammer into the doors making them collapse in the middle but they held firm. Another blow sent one door flying off its hinges and Steve ran through to Natasha, telling Thor to go get the doctor. Steve landed on his knees beside her, wanting to pull her into his arms but refrained, not knowing if she had been injured. "Are you hurt anywhere?" He looked her over not seeing any blood but noticing how pale and clammy she was.

"Shmidt hit me on the back of the head. Possibly have a concussion but nothing else. Steve, the baby's coming very soon. The contractions are getting stronger." She was more than worried. It was a relief that Steve was here but he including the others had no idea how to deliver a baby and the baby was a month early. They really needed their doctor.

"Don't worry about it, Natasha. Just breathe. Thor just went to get the doctor. He'll be back soon. I'm going to pick you up now and take you to the delivery room." Steve wrapped his arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees, pulling her in close to him before lifting her up. He hurried through the tower as fast as he could without jostling her around too much but unfortunately the delivery room they had prepared was the next floor up. When he got there he laid her gently on the bed, trying to help her sit as comfortably as she could. She leaned forward suddenly, gritting her teeth.

"Steve! The baby's coming now!" Natasha managed to gasp out.

Steve could feel the blood leaving his face and muttered, "Shit!" They just needed a little more time for the doctor to get there but that wasn't going to happen. Tony was trying to get the power back and they were really going to need it here shortly, preferably now. Clint and Bruce were locking Shmidt up in one of the holding cells that were located underneath the tower. They wouldn't be able to assist anytime soon but he called them anyway to let them know he needed them now and Thor was bringing the doctor. Looked like he was doing this himself but it really didn't matter. No one else knew how to deliver a baby either. Why the hell hadn't he studied how to deliver a baby?! It would only figure that it was happening this way. Steve reached forward, grabbing hold of Natasha's pants and underwear, stripping them off then throwing a blanket over her legs for slight modesty. He couldn't see anything so he turned the bed towards the windows were a little light from the surrounding city poured in. Taking a hold of the blanket over Natasha's legs Steve steeled himself then lifted it out of the way. The baby's head was already partially out and Steve could feel panic raising in his chest before he stamped it back down then he was thanking God that the baby was actually coming out head first.

"Natasha, the head is almost out." He told her, hoping that it would help in some way.

Natasha bit back a groan as she gave another push that released the baby's head. She leaned back trying to catch her breath, knowing she only needed one last push. Natasha took another deep breath feeling the next contraction start and pushed again, releasing the baby's shoulders and arms. Seeing Steve hold the baby up in his arms Natasha breathed in a sigh of relief, flopping back on the bed and passing out.

* * *

Natasha came slowly out of the darkness, blinking and feeling a sense of panic that she couldn't place. Looking around she could tell she was in a hospital room but that couldn't be right. How'd she get there? Where had she been before? Then the memory was there. Her baby! Shooting up in the bed she immediately felt a hand on her chest trying to stop her movement. Everything seemed so slow and it took her a moment to gather her thoughts enough to take in Steve's face and that he was the one trying to push her back down.

Natasha looked at him confused, feeling pain in the back of her skull. Lifting her hand automatically to her head but Steve grabbed it, pulling it away. "Stop, Natasha. I know you're confused and I'll explain but I need you to lie back down."

Natasha did as he said; still feeling the pain but the fog in her mind was starting to clear. "What happened? How'd I get here?"

"You passed out right after delivering the baby. Luckily Thor got there with the doctor and we brought you and the baby in here to get checked out. Shmidt gave you a concussion when he hit you. It was a wonder you made it the whole way through the delivery. But everything's okay now. You're fine and so is the baby." Steve said pointing over to a bassinet beside the bed. She'd failed to notice it before but now she could see her baby sleeping soundly.

"You feel up to holding him?" Steve asked.

She nodded, wanting him in her arms so badly it was like a physical ache. Steve gently picked his son up and placed him in Natasha's arms. Natasha felt tears well in her eyes, trying to take him all in, wanting the memory to last forever. She looked at Steve, "He's okay? Even being a month early?"

"He's perfect. Not a thing wrong. You'll need to stay another day for observation for your head but then we can all go home together." Steve told her.

Natasha grinned happily, looking over her little boy. She ran a finger lightly over his cheek to behind his ear feeling the downy softness of his hair. His head was covered by a little cap that they put on newborn babies and she couldn't see what his hair looked like so she gently pulled it off. Natasha laughed seeing her baby boy's bright red hair. It was as bright as her own and she ran her hand over his head to feel the softness. Then the baby slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at her. "Blue eyes."

"The doctor said the color may change."

"No, I don't think so. That's definitely your eye color. He is adorable. I know they say all babies are cute but he is a whole different level of cute. Seriously? Look at that face. Steve, we did good. Better than good!" Natasha gushed.

Steve laughed, "I think we're biased but, yes, we did good. By the way, I told the others I'd let them know when you woke up. They haven't officially met him yet but if you want some more time I'll let them know."

"I'm good. Go get them. I can't wait to show off this cute face!" Natasha said gazing into her baby's eyes.

It wasn't long before Pepper and the guys were all barreling into the room, all wanting to be first to see the baby. When they settled down Steve took Natasha's hand that wasn't cradling the baby and said, "We would like to introduce you to James Steven Rogers."

"Little James. That's so perfect." Pepper said tearing up, "And look at that beautiful red hair!"

Tony scoffed dramatically, acting hurt and disappointed, "You don't name him after me and now no one wins the bet."

Natasha laughed, "We figured you'd be influencing him enough without naming him after you."

"Yea, guess you can't have too much of a good thing." Tony said smiling, "But in all seriousness, good looking kid, you two, and congratulations."

They were all still oohing and awing over the baby when the nurse came into the room wanting to check on Natasha and show her how to feed the baby. They all said their goodbyes and Natasha promised them they'd all get one-on-one time with the baby soon. The nurse helped Natasha sit up and showed her the proper way to nurse the baby and when she was pleased she left them alone, telling them to call her with any issues.

Natasha sat back pleasantly running her fingers over James hair as he ate. Still looking at James she said to Steve, "By the way… Good job with delivering James."

Steve sat in an arm chair beside the bed, watching them and smirking back at her, "Thanks but you did all the work." His smile faltered, "You passed out after and I could only think the worst. I'm so sorry about what happened. I never should have left."

Natasha reached her hand out to him and when he took it she pulled at him and she slid over a bit so he could slip onto the bed beside her. Steve wrapped his arms around her, cradling her, while she cradled their son. "Steve I don't blame you. You had a job to do. It comes with the territory. No one even knew Shmidt was still alive. You still managed to be there and we're all okay and we're together. That's what matters." The look in her eyes held laughter when she added, "We'll just blame Tony. He's the one who said no one could break into the tower. How'd Shmidt do it anyway?"

"EMP I think. Tony was saying something about it but I tuned him out when it started sounding like another language. He says it'll never happen again. Shmidt is being transferred to one of SHIELD's special prisons. Hopefully that's the last we'll ever have to deal with him. He wanted you because of James right?"

"He said that the serum in James might complete the version of the serum he was given. There was that but he was so angry. I think mostly he just wanted to hurt you by using us." Natasha said. She was trying to keep her eyes open as she leaned her head into Steve's shoulder. The baby had finished eating and was already sleeping so Steve stood up and placed him back in his bassinet before he rejoined Natasha, pulling her in close.

"We can talk about this all later. Sleep now." Steve said kissing the top of her head.

Natasha rolled onto her side, hugging him and snuggling in against his chest. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you." He returned before joining her in sleep.


	9. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter! Thanks so much to the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! All of you made me so happy and I hope you truly enjoyed the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Avengers or any of the characters.

* * *

Natasha's eyes snapped open, looking around the darkness for a perceivable threat. There wasn't one like usual but ever since they had come home from the hospital she hadn't been able to sleep a whole night through. She closed her eyes thinking she could try to go back to sleep but heard rustling coming from the bassinet beside her bed. She'd been adamant that James would stay with them in their room. She'd been too terrified of the thought of him being in the nursery by himself especially since she couldn't be sure no one else knew about him. If Shmidt had known then how many others did? Natasha was sure she was being way too over protective. Tony had revamped the tower's defenses and there was no indication that anyone besides Shmidt knew about James. Shmidt was locked up and had been thoroughly interrogated and the other Avengers were sure he hadn't told anyone else. Probably Shmidt didn't want anyone to get to them before he could.

Natasha stood quietly from the bed to look into the bassinet. James looked up at her with big blue eyes, his arms and legs moving a bit upon seeing her. James was such a content baby. Most of the time he slept through the nights. Natasha attributed that to the fact that he was never without someone holding or playing with him throughout the day. She reached into the bassinet and lifted him into her arms. James was just over four weeks old and was growing nicely. The doctor was pleased with his development and said there were no ill effects from being born premature. Natasha sighed to herself, deciding there was no time like the present to try to curb her over protectiveness. Steve was still sleeping soundly as she padded from the room to the nursery where she checked James' diaper before she sat with him in the rocking chair to feed him. She rocked gently as he nursed, enjoying the silence and having him in her arms.

A week after they had brought James home Bruce had approached her and Steve and had admitted to taking blood samples from the umbilical cord. Bruce wanted to see if James had any of the Super Soldier serum in his DNA. He hadn't studied it yet and wanted their permission before he did. If they consented then he also wanted a vial of their blood for comparison. At first Natasha had been furious and had to walk away before she said anything she regretted. The last thing she wanted was for James to be a scientific experiment but after thinking about it she'd decided it was the best thing to do. Just as long as it went no further. She made sure to tell Bruce that the umbilical cord blood would be all he'd get until James was old enough to give his own consent or he needed more blood drawn for medical reasons. So she and Steve had consented and also provided a vial of their own blood.

Steve didn't have the same issues with Bruce studying James' blood as she did. Instead he thought it'd help them be better parents if they knew so they could better help him in the future. Natasha wondered though if they should try raising him as a normal child. It was a moot point and more than likely impossible anyway. Bruce had discovered James did have the Super Soldier serum running through his veins but not just Steve's or just hers. Somehow the two strains had managed to combine into a new strain of serum and only time would tell but Bruce theorized it would make James stronger and more agile than Steve, maybe he'd even heal faster. If this was true and their enemies ever found out then James would need to have proper training. James would never have a normal life like any other everyday person so raising him to be like one wasn't in the books. Hopefully they could ingrain James with the same set of morals as his father and hope he'd never abuse his abilities. That said neither Steve nor Natasha wanted James to be another Captain America. They wanted James to grow to be his own person, to choose his own path. They just wanted to make sure he was prepared for anything that came his way.

While Natasha's mind wondered about the future James had finished nursing and fallen back to sleep. She stood and placed him in the bassinet making sure he was truly settled before leaving the nursery. They didn't need a baby monitor because Jarvis was better than anything they could find on the market. Jarvis would alert them if James stirred.

When Natasha returned to the bedroom Steve was in the motion of getting up from the bed. "Everything's fine. James is asleep in the nursery."

Steve sat back down on the bed and slid over for Natasha to climb in beside him where she wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her leg up over his hip, pulling him in to kiss her. And of course he responded to her but when she started pushing her hips into his he grabbed her arms and pushed her back. "No, Natasha. The doctor said you're still healing."

Natasha stuck her lower lip out at him, pouting. "You know I heal faster than other women. I'm sure it'll be alright. The doctor is just being cautious." She said leaning into him again.

"And so am I. I don't want to hurt you." Steve said trying to be firm but it was a difficult thing to do. Sure it had only been about four and a half weeks since they'd had sex and Steve wasn't complaining but he wanted her too.

"You're not going to hurt me, Steve." Natasha said reaching between them to stroke him and Steve mentally kicked himself when he instantly grew hard under her touch.

Natasha was sure he wasn't going to be protesting again but Steve pushed her away only to slide up further on the bed so his back was supported by the headboard and pulled her up between his thighs with her back leaning against his chest. "The doctor said no sex until you completely healed but we can do other things." Steve said as he pulled off her nightgown and settled her back against him. He grabbed her leg and hooked it up over his thigh before sliding his hand down her belly to her folds and stroking her there. He felt her wetness grow as he swirled his fingers around her opening then rubbed them against her clit.

Natasha pitched her head back on his shoulder, moaning at the pleasure. It had been way too long and his fingers felt like heaven. She'd prefer to have his cock buried deep inside of her but this would do for now. She reached back behind her feeling for the opening of his boxers, pulled out his cock then reached between her thighs for the wetness Steve was coaxing from her body to use as lube to stroke him with.

Steve breathed a moan into her ear as she started stroking him. He was incredibly hard and knew he wouldn't last long so he doubled his efforts in order to get her there first. He dipped his fingers into her opening, not penetrating, just enough to tease before swirling them around the outside. Knowing it was where she was most sensitive. Steve leaned his head down into her shoulder stroking his tongue up her neck and planting kisses behind her ear while he used his other hand to slide up and down her side sending shivers over her body. Feeling her start to quiver in his arms he slid one finger into her heat and rubbed his thumb down on her clit. Natasha came hard, her sheath clenching his finger, her hand gripping his hip as the other continued to stroke him. Steve wasn't far behind and he started to pump his hips into her hand joining her in his own release that landed on her hip.

Natasha slumped back into him in satisfaction as Steve reached for a tissue box beside their bed to clean up with. He'd only just wiped his cum from her hip when she was turning around in his arms and straddling his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him, prompting him to slip his own arms around her waist and hold her to him, leaning his head against hers. When Steve started to doze off Natasha poked at him. "Hey! I want you to start whipping me back into shape tomorrow…or today…" She said realizing it was already tomorrow.

That got his attention and he looked at her frowning, "Natasha, it's only been a month. The doctor said you need to take some time before you get back into fighting again."

"I know what the doctor said and I have taken some time but the more time I take the more time it will take to get me back into shape. If something happens I need to be able to move like I used to."

Steve shook his head, "There's always someone here with you and James and I don't want you getting hurt because you haven't allowed your body to heal. You need at least another two to three weeks. It could be more if the doctor thinks it necessary."

"Steve, I need some physical activity. I'm not asking for basic training here, just a bit of a daily work out that makes it easier when I do get back into things and I'm asking you to help me with it. You can control what and how much I do. I won't complain as long as you're giving me an actual muscle straining work out." Natasha coaxed, trying to compromise.

Steve thought it over. Really it wasn't going to be much of a choice. She'd do it anyway if he said no but if he agreed then he could keep her from doing too much at once and possibly hurting herself. Steve rolled her over, pinning her beneath him and fixed her with his sternest look. "You will listen to everything I say. If I say no then it's no and no sparing with anyone until the doctor AND I say so."

"Well I don't know… I might have to disobey you just to get you to do that again." She said looking up at him under hooded eyes filled with lust and leaning up to nip her teeth against his lips.

Steve blushed, releasing her as she laughed. "All the things we've done together and you still blush! I love it!" Pulling him back to her she kissed him softly, "I love you and I will do my best to listen to you. Just remember I'm not made of glass."

Steve framed her face with his hands, "No, you're not but I love you and don't want you to hurt so we'll start off slow anyway." He kissed her and rolled over on to his back pulling her in against him and tucking her into his side.

She huffed in annoyance before cuddling into his side. She was happy he gave in without too much convincing. He had been just as protective of her as she was of James the last few weeks, not wanting her to do too much of anything but rest. She understood and mostly she just found it to be sweet but she needed some activity. It was hard to do even laundry without Steve taking over and telling her to sit down and relax. She hoped that Steve being involved with getting her back in shape would help to alleviate some of his worries. She smiled to herself, knowing he loved her just as much as she loved him. Even now, with Steve's arms wrapped around her and their baby asleep in the nursery, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Things were going to be more than difficult in the future but as long she always had this then she was going to be happy.


End file.
